


The Missing Sitri

by NormiesXplode



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormiesXplode/pseuds/NormiesXplode
Summary: In one world, Sona Sitri is the inheritor of her House and it's future. In another, her brother instead is the heir to the throne. How would a new piece on the board change the very course of history?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Checkmate."

A young girl declared after positioning her Rook in front of her opponent's King, trapping it with a Bishop in one side and a Knight nearby. The girl in question looked about eight years old with short black hair in a nice bob cut and black-rimmed glassed over her violet eyes, adorn in a fancy light-blue frilly dress that made her look like a princess out of a fairy tale.

Her name is Sona Sitri, the younger one of the Sitri Twins.

The person in front of her is a male of equal age, having the same hair colour that's left to mop over his head with a bang that hangs over his right eye. His attire is less fancy and more in tune with a normal boy in the Victorian Era, a white shirt where the sleeves are rolled up and grey trousers with unworn suspenders at his sides.

He is Squall Sitri, the older twin of Sona and the current heir of the House of Sitri.

The duo sat around a table inside their large bedroom, which is comparable to the size of three rooms of a high-class hotel combined. It has a king-sized bed that they sleep in together, two massive wardrobes and study tables for each twin, and even a bathroom for their personal use.

"…That would be the 10th win in a row of the day." Squall remarked with a blank expression on his face, no hint of anger or disbelief at the fact that he so many times to the same person. "You've gotten really good after only losing to me three times, Sona."

"It's just easy to predict your moves, Squall." Sona declared teasingly with a smirk on her face. She started talking her pieces back in place, her intention is clear as day to her brother.

"No, I don't think another round is possible." Squall replied after a moment before turning to the door of their shared bedroom. "A certain someone is coming."

"Is it Nee-sama or-"

Just before Sona could finish her sentence, the door suddenly banged open to reveal another girl that's the same age as Sona and Squall. She has blue-green eyes and crimson-red hair that fell to the middle of her back with a single strand sticking out of the top of her head. Like Sona, her red dress is fit for a princess and did a good job of highlighting her above-average curves for her age.

This girl is Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory.

The girl smiled as she saw the only boy in the room, rushing at him with clear excitement in her eyes "Squall! I've come to play!" She shouted after hugging the boy, who reacted quickly by grabbing one of the table's edges hard enough to prevent them from falling over the chair.

"Rias, you shouldn't enter another person's room without making yourself known ahead of time." Sona frowned at the new arrival, clearly displeased at her invasion of their room. "If fact, you should have let us know if you're going to visit at all."

"Is it wrong to play with my fiancé?" Rias replied after adjusting herself over Squall, where she ended up stranding her fiancé.

"It's fine Sona." Squall gently pushed Rias off of him, giving his sister a small smile before turning to the redhead in front of him "Besides, we could use a change of space after the long matches we had."

"Yeah!" The redhead cheered before pulling him off the chair and hugging him again, deliberately pressing Squall's head into her chest.

Sona let out a sign after seeing that there's no way to continue playing chess before nodding at her twin. She and Squall snapped their fingers at the same time, causing their respective chess pieces to vanish in a flash of blue energy. "So what game do you want to play, Rias?" The young boy asked, despite having a rough idea of what Rias wanted to play.

"We're not playing house," Sona said before Rias could even open her mouth, glaring at the redhead with a knowing look in her eyes. "I always end up as the baby."

"Well, you don't the body that looks like a mom." Rias puffed out her chest for emphasis with a smug smirk, causing Sona to turn a slight pink.

"How about hit the can with magic?" Squall suggested before Sona could reply, defusing the situation by becoming the target of the girl's attention.

"You're the best between us when it comes to controlling magic, so it'll be a one-sided victory." Sona gave a deadpan look at Squall, to which Rias nodded in agreement.

"How about I put a handicap on myself?" The young man suggested, causing the girl to raise an eyebrow at him "I shot the cans after spinning around ten times. And to make things more interesting, the one with the least cans knocked down must do a request of the one with the most cans knocked down."

"You're on!" Rias grinned with clear excitement in her eyes, her request clear in mind 'If I win, I'll have Squall all to myself for the entire day!'

"…Fine. I'll play along." Sona said after a moment, having similar things to Rias.

\- 10 mins later -

"…How!?" Sona and Rias asked in disbelief, seeing a dizzy but grinning Squall (barely) standing victoriously in front of them.

The girls were confident one of them would win the game, thinking that the possibility of Squall being in the first place to be very low. Squall maybe be good when it comes to magic but he can't be that good enough that continuous disorientation wouldn't hinder him at all. They were sure that he'll fall eventually after spinning so many times.

…But that quickly changes after Squall started to take the lead, the spinning only made him miss _twice_ from the entire game.

"I just got good intuition on how to shot." The victor replied after a shake on his head, turning to Rias who ended up dead last. "Now Rias… For your punishment…"

Said girl shivered with a blush on her face at the teasing way Squall called out to her, both from dread and excitement as many things ran through her head that child-like her shouldn't have. 'Maybe he'll turn me into his maid for the day, doing all sorts thing that a naughty master would do to a maid-'

"Play chess with Sona for the rest of the day."

"…Eh?" Rias blinked a few times, snapping out of her little world after hearing Squall's punishment to her.

"Play chess with Sona." Squall jabbed a thumb at his sister who also looked confused as her friend, ignoring the disappointed look on the red head's face. The boy turns around and with a snap of his finger, Squall's attire changed into a skin-tight white shirt, some loose shorts and a pair of modern sports shoes. "If anybody needs me, I'll be working out at the gym."

After hearing that, Sona let out a sigh as she knows that her brother won't be back until the dead of the night. If chess is the thing where she can play without noticing the passage of time at all, then training out is the same thing for Squall.

* * *

**X**

* * *

In the Sitri private gym, Squall was having a boxing match with a water construct that vaguely resembled a humanoid form. Sweat and water ran down his form as he panted, both from the concentration needed to keep his makeshift opponent up and the physical workout by making it seem like a fight between the two even when none of the blows hurt that much.

The young man dodged the construct's blows, visualising how another person would attack him and making his training dummy does say actions. Anytime Squall would land a blow, they would break up since his fist would sink into the dummy rather than force it back from the impact. Anytime the puppet landed a hit, he would ten squats or push-ups in one go while keeping the construct up as punishment.

This is his routine, to train himself physically and mentally. While his parents told him that he shouldn't worry too much about fighting up close and personal since his future peerage would the job for him, he insisted on training his body just in case he gets into a brawl. Plus, he likes to challenge himself by fighting hand-to-hand and manipulation water along with it.

The 'fight' escalated bit as the dummy sudden multiplied into four copies of itself, assaulting their creator like a gang picking on a single opponent. Squall went from boxing style dodging to parkour like evasions without flinching at the sudden threat. He didn't create a water weapon to block/parry any attacks, only evading them as the former wouldn't give him the workout he desired.

"Master." A young voice called to the young Devil, stopping the 'fighting' between Squall and his puppet as the former turned towards the door to see a girl of similar age. She has snow-white hair with sapphire-blue eyes, dressed in a French Maid outfit with a ribbon tied around her neck. "You should freshen up soon. Supper is nearly ready."

"I see…" Squall let out a tired sigh, snapping his fingers that caused the sweat and water around him to disappear before walking towards the maid, who opened the door further for him. "Thank you, Belfast."

The young man paused for a sec after getting out of the room, staring at nothing before turning to Belfast who closed the door behind her. The said maid stared back at the young master with her head tilted slightly, curiosity dancing in her blue eyes "Belfast… Between Sona and me, who do you think is the more suited inheriter to the House?"

"That would be you, master," Belfast replied without a second thought, confused as to why he would ask such an obvious question. When he didn't respond, the young maid elaborated on her answer "Despite losing to the young mistress many times in chess, you are not dumb in any manner as I think that your intellect is better suited for combat. You are also the better wielder of the family's control over water, whether it be creating and controlling water dolls, shooting projectiles like discs or even making extra hands for all kinds of purposes. Things that the young mistress can't do yet."

"Is that so…" Squall muttered to himself, with a tone that Belfast can only describe as disappointed. Whether it's towards Sona or not is unclear to the maid, she only kept quiet as a magic circle manifested under the young man before disappearing into thin air.

When Squall appeared in the changing area of their personal bathroom, the young man didn't blink when he noticed that a half-naked Sona was in the room. Sona herself also didn't react to the fact that her brother is suddenly in the room, she just continued removing her clothes with the intent of taking a bath without turning towards him.

Despite having different genders from one another, Squall and Sona still take baths together as the bath area is big enough for five people to fit in with enough room to spare. They trust each other that neither of them would play any kind of dirty pranks, seeing baths as a time of relaxation to get rid of any kind of stress.

The older twin followed suit and started removing his smelly clothes, finishing just in time with Sona before the duo entered the main area together. With a quick wash of themselves and each other's backs, the two allowed themselves to sink side by side into the warm waters of the massive bathtub with a sigh of relief.

The two sat there in silence, just listening to the sounds of running water. Neither bothered asking how the other's day went as they have a close estimate of what happened, a showcase of their special bond.

"Sona…" The younger twin turned to the older one, an eyebrow raised at him. "This might be out of nowhere, but here's a question for you: If you were given the power to change anything, then what would it be?"

Sona blinked, not expecting such a serious and difficult question to pop out from the worry-free Squall. It was also too vague, as he didn't put an upper limit on what can be changed. Sona could say a ridiculous thing like changing the Pure-Blood Devil's low birthrate to be like that of a human's, which itself requires a miracle beyond any magic for such a thing to happen.

Squall let out a sigh, reaching the same conclusion as his twin. "…Yeah, I supposed so. Forgot-"

"It's fine, just let me think about it," Sona replied, cutting Squall off as the former closed her eyes in deep thought. The latter in turn blinked, a bit surprised that she would answer such a difficult question.

The young girl closed her eyes, deep in thought as she tried to image what she wanted to change. After a few minutes, she turned towards her brother with a beautiful smile "…If I have the power to change anything, then It would be how our society works." Squall quirked an eyebrow at her, silently asking his twin to elaborate further "You know that the Devil Classes are divided, with only the High-Class or above Devils having the right for education while Mid and Low-Classes are denied of such an opportunity because they are supposed to be hopeless."

"Yeah, because the Low to Mid-class Devils are mostly made out of Reincarnated Devils." Squall frowned, disgusted with the mindset of the older generation of Devils "The Elders say that none Pure-Bloods have no future in Devil Society, with only the special ones likes Lord Lucifer's peerage members or those with **[Sacred Gear]** are the exceptions."

"I dislike such a thing, to deny a person's right because of their status of birth." Sona held up her right hand towards the ceiling, before clutching it into a tight fist "I want to give all Devils of any class the chance to learn and the chance to play in the Rating Games."

"I see…" Squall smiled at the young girl, impressed that she has such a huge and selfless dream for an eight-year-old. To fight against a system that has been running for centuries is no small task, especially if her opponents are all people who are too stubborn to see and adapt to the changes of time.

"What about you, Squall?"

The young man paused for a second, before giving his twin a cheeky smile "…It's a secret." Sona gave an annoyed pout, which just caused the grin on Squall's face to grew even further.

After their bath, the two dressed up and had supper with their parents, who asked how did their day go. Other than the delicious feast, it was an uneventful time that the duo quickly forgot about.

* * *

**X**

* * *

After supper and good night to their parents, the twins went back to their room to have a night's rest.

Except for Squall, who was at his personal study table with a pen in hand and notebook in front of him. His twin was sound asleep in their shared bed, snoring cutely with her back to him and obviously that her brother is still awake.

"Hmm…" The young man tapped his pen on his chin with a frown on his face, trying to think of a way to solve the question written on a page:

How to make Sona's dream a reality?

For such an idealistic dream, the power to sway people is definitely a must as nobody would listen to an idealist unless they have the means to back it up. It's especially true to traditionalist Elders, who would refuse to listen to 'rambles of a clueless child' who doesn't any title underneath her name. In Devil Society, power attracts people, whether it be fighting prowess like the Ultimate-Class, statuses like high ranking Houses or a bit of both like the Four Great Satans.

"The first thing Sona needs is a position of power." Squall concluded after a moment of thought, keeping his voice down to make sure that his twin stays asleep. He quickly wrote the first three positions that Sona can realistically obtain in life that can give her sway in the Devil World.

Become a Satan like Sera.

Become the Rating Games Champion.

Become the future Head of the Sitri.

"Now the next problem: What's the most possible one…"

Satan is the first one out because that would take decades, maybe even centuries for her to achieve because of the many requirements needed and being powerful is one of the most glaring parts. It's not like Sona can't reach a similar level of power to their older sister, but it would take much longer considering that she hasn't started training like him at an early age.

Rating Games Champion is a similar boat, only this time needing a team as one of the rules of the Games. This would be a lot more time consuming as she needs to have people she can trust with her back and raise them to become powerful warriors or carefully pick powerful ones that wouldn't betray her in the long run. There's also the fact the current Champion is near unbeatable with his **[Worthless]** ability.

Head of the Sitri is the easiest of the three options. While it has the least sway as compared to the previous ones along with the secret fact that a certain Pillar Head have the control that's above the Satans, It's still a better starting point than nothing. Sona just needs to be the heiress, improve on the family magic and learn more about the political game until their father decides to retire and name her as the Head of the House.

"But there's only one obstacle: Squall Sitri." Said person paused, visualising how exactly can he get himself out of the picture.

Death is out of the question. He likes his current life, thank you very much.

Battle for the title isn't going to work either, as he can't really bring himself to harm his sister for something stupid. And if he did fight her, it would be easy to see if he threw the match for her as he's the superior fighter between the two. Sona's best play is planning, considering the options she has and what forces she can use. A frontal fight is the worst matchup for her, which is the best one for him.

He also can't convince his parents to name Sona their heir because, as stated previously, he is the better one between them when it comes to the family's power. While he's not in the same level of intellect as his twin, he's no fool and he can improve along the way to adulthood. Plus, Sona hasn't expressed any desire to become the Head of the House.

"That just leaves one option: Disappear… In other words, run away." The young man concluded calmly, like the prospect of leaving such a luxurious lifestyle isn't a big deal for him. He closed the notebook before hiding it with the other identically ones in one of his drawers. "There are still many factors I have to consider before proceeding with this plan… Plus the fact on where to go, what to do after running away and how exactly can I help Sona while on the run."

He let out a tired sigh before carefully got out of his chair and went to bed, making sure that he wouldn't wake Sona up as he laid down next to her. He smiled when Sona unconsciously turned around to face him as if she's being drawn to his mere presence.

"But one thing's for sure, I'll do everything I can for you to achieve your beautiful dream, dear sister." Squall whispered, rubbing her left cheek before kissing her forehead. "Even if you end up making an enemy out of the world, I'll always be your greatest ally."


	2. Chapter 2

\- two months later -

**"SOOOOOOOOOOO-TAN! SUUUUUUUUUUUU-TAN!"**

A young woman screamed at the top of her lungs with a bright smile on her face, running through the long corridors of the Sitri Castle with incredible speed. The woman is about a foot taller than the twins with bright blue eyes and the same black hair tied into twin tails, dressed in a magical girl themed outfit of all things. Said outfit did nothing to conceal her curves, with her breasts bouncing around as she dashed towards the room of the twins.

Her name is Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitri. The older sister of the twins and one of the Four Great Satans.

Any of the older servants that heard the scream logically got out of the way, knowing that getting in between her and her siblings will only cause them unnecessary pain and trouble. The younger and newer maids such as Belfast would look on in confusion, not knowing that Serafall has tunnel vision when it comes to the twins.

Said twins let out groans of displeasure, annoyed at being woken up so early in the morning and in a horrible way to boot. But upon realising who was causing the ruckus and remembering what day it is, the younger of the two let out a sigh as her plans before the party just went to smoke while the older one patted his twin's head to cheer her up.

"Happy B-"

Just then, their bedroom door was blown away into tiny bits like a bomb just detonated before it. The culprit stood in the hole on the wall with her wand pointed at them and it no other than their beloved sister. The magical themed girl grinned even wider than before at the sight of the twin and within a blink of an eye, their big sister was in the twins' bed with the said duo having their faces pressed against her blessed chest. **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!"** Serafall sang out loud, to the embarrassment of the two as they noticed a few maids looking in with amused looks.

The young man managed to move his head to the side, allowing to him breath and speak again. "Sera, please let us go. We need to prepare for today."

"Just a few more minutes of cuddling~!" Serafall pulled the two closer together before inhaling their scent, letting out a sigh of bliss that embarrassed the twins even more with her over the top affection to them.

"Sera…" Squall pleaded once again, doing his best to do the puppy eyes with half of his face hidden in his older sister's bust. While he's not a fan of using his looks to manipulate others, desperate times call for drastic measures, especially if the target is an extremely affectionate older sister that does unintentionally embarrassing things to her younger siblings.

This seems to do the trick as Serafall finally freed the two from her loving tight embrace, giving the older twin a cute pout with her arms crossed under her breasts. "Spoiling my fun… I only got so little time to spend time with you and So-tan before everyone in the party tried to take you the both of you away from me!" Serafall gave them the puppy dog eyes this time, which didn't work at all as the two just got off the bed without so much as looking at her.

"Nee-sama, you see us nearly every single day." Sona pointed out with a deadpan look, which only causes said sister to pout even more.

"Every second away from you or Su-tan is too agonising to bear!" Sona covered her face at Serafall's dramatic declaration, her tolerance to embarrassment nearing it's limit that she can't look at anyone right now. Squall sighed before pulling the former along the way to their bathroom which didn't go unnoticed by the latter, her eyes sparkling in delight and she quickly followed the two. "Sibling Bonding Bathtime~!"

**"NO!"**

"Sona, you know that we can't change her mind once it's set onto something." For the second time in the morning, Squall let out a sigh while resisting the urge to go back to bed and sleep the day away. He loves Serafall a lot, but even he has limits to how much he can handle her antic.

Seeing that his twin is still too embarrassed to do anything, the young man gently patted Sona's head to her calm down. It worked for the most part, as the youngest sibling's blush went from her entire head and neck to just her cheeks and ears. "I'll wash your back if you don't want Sera to get a bit handsy to you."

"Hey! Don't keep So-tan to yourself!" Serafall pouted as she took the twins by their arms and dragged them to their destination.

And so, the new generation of Sitri plus Lady Leviathan entered the former's private bathroom with mixed feelings from one another: a happy grin from the eldest, 'I want this shit to be over with' kind of face from the only son and a blush of embarrassment from the youngest.

All while the servants of Sitri went on to repair the bedroom doorway, leaving the twins to their fate.

\- an hour later -

"Sera… Do we really need to be dressed like?" Squall asked, a tone of dread in his voice as he and Sona wore a pair of matching magical outfits that looked just like Serafall's. The difference is that theirs is in light blue in colour while the one he's wearing is fitted for a boy, which the young man didn't even question why there's a male version considering who's in front of them.

"Of course!" Serafall gave the two a toothy grin, taking shots of them with a camera in hand. "These are just one of my many presents!"

"One of them…" Sona echoed in the same dreaded tone as her brother, shuddering at the thought of more embarrassing presents from their sister.

After a few more photos in various possess, Serafall let out a sigh of content while looking through all of the new photos. The twins quickly took off the suits and changed into more formal outfits, seeing that their sister is too preoccupied to notice. While the two love her truly, they have a limit to who much they can handle her (unintentional) embarrassing moments and she did a lot while they were still in the bath.

A knock on the newly repaired door drew the twin's attention, all while Serafall continued looking through the photos in her camera. "Young Master, Young Mistress," A voice called out to the twins, with said duo realising that it's Belfast. "A few guests have arrived earlier, wishing to come and see you two."

"Ok Belchan~!" Serafall finally returned to reality, turning to her younger siblings only to freeze in place when she saw them not wearing her present. Said siblings ignored their sister, leaving her in their room to go greet their friends before the party.

* * *

**X**

* * *

Belfast led the twins to the place where the guests are waiting, the outdoor tea table in the open field where the twins would play with their friends. The area in question is occupied by five people, four sitting by the table while another behind stood a certain redhead in a white dress.

A beautiful young woman dressed in a white and blue French maid uniform. She has back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes.

The other guest that stood out is the only guy among them, a good-looking man with black hair and violet eyes. His attire is a black Tail Chi martial arts uniform with white highlights on the sleeves and collar, underneath a black/white vest and a grey belt wrapped tightly around his waist.

To the man's right is the youngest of the group, a girl with bright blonde hair styled into curly twin tails and dark blue eyes. Her outfit is a pink dress that reached to her ankles with long sleeve and a very large headband, making her look like a doll.

The last person is about the same age as the twins and Rias, a lovely girl with pale greenish blond hair and slit red eyes underneath a pair of frameless glasses. Her attire is a white blouse, dark grey blazer and thigh-length skirt, giving her the appraise of a businesswoman despite her age.

The redhead beamed up when saw the twins walking towards then, almost jumping out of her chair and run towards them but the maid prevented her from doing just that by placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Said the girl pouted at the maid in annoyance. "C'mon Grayfia, I want to greet them first!"

"Rias-sama, you should know your manners in front of other guests and the home of another House." Grayfia retort in a stern voice, causing Rias to pout even more while the girl on her left sighed.

"She's right, Rias." The young girl pushed up her glasses, causing a lense flair for a split second. "You shouldn't be always become so excited just from seeing the face of your fiancé."

"Is that jealously I hear from you, Seekvaira-sama?" The youngest girl asked with a teasing grin, with Seekvaira glaring at the young blond in response.

"I have more important things to deal with than just thinking about a boy 24/7, Ravel."

"Hey, I don't think about Squall all the time!" Rias protested, causing the other girls to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Rias-sama, you do realise that none of us would believe that considering that you boast a lot about being engaged with Squall-sama." Ravel pointed out, with Seekvaira nodding in agreement while Rias gave an angry pout.

"Now now, no need to fight." The young man said calmly, crossing his arms while looking at the girls like a big brother watching his siblings arguing over a toy. "We wouldn't want to be in a bad mood when the birthday celebrates come and greet us."

As if on queue, Sona and Squall arrived at the table with the latter smiling at their guests. Belfast moved next to Grayfia, the two maids nodding at each other as a silent greeting. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, Nee-sama got a little too excited and took a bit of our time," Sona explained with a tired sigh, causing Rias and Ravel to giggle while the other rest gave amused smiles.

"Anyways, what brings you all here so early before the party?" Squall asked before turning to the only other guy at the table. "Especially you, Sairaorg."

"I'm hurt that you thought I came for something else, other than to greet two friends a happy birthday." The Heir of Sitri just raised an eyebrow at the older male, clearly not believing him. This cause the **[King]** to chuckle for a bit at being caught before smirking at the younger man. "Perceptive as usual… I wasn't lying about the greeting, but I'm curious about how your training has gone so…"

"Sairaorg-sama," Grayfia called out to the Heir of Bael, giving him a hard stare as most can already guess what he was about to ask. "You should know that Squall-sama isn't strong nor old enough to fight against you."

"It's fine, Grayfia." Said maid was a bit surprised when Squall defends Sairaorg, seeing the young man staring at the older male with a calm expression. "I actually wanted to try some new tricks for some time now, but never found the chance to use them without someone getting hurt… And I couldn't ask Sera for obvious."

Everyone except Sona smiled in amusement at the last part, knowing full well what would happen whenever Serafall and the twins when near each other.

After a few seconds of preparation, the two young men stood in opposite directs in the open area with a change of attire. Sairaorg had his shirt and vest removed, revealing a skin-tight t-shirt underneath them, while Squall changed his formal outfit into his workout attire.

The ladies at the table watched the two with anticipation in their eyes. While most of them know that Squall has no chance of beating Sairaorg, they're still curious about what kind of tricks the former has in store for them.

Grayfia was the same as the girls but ready to act at any time, just in case the older of the two suddenly uses a bit more power than necessary to the younger one. Belfast herself ran off to get a first-aid kit for the same reason.

"Ready when you are, Squall."

As if in response, a large magic circle flared into life underneath the young man while blue energy covered his body. Six water puppets began to form around Squall, ready and waiting for their creator's command.

"Ready." That was all Squall said before he and his constructs charged at Sairaorg.

The older man watched closely as the miniature army neared him, with the closest one of them jumping at him with a watery fist. He casually set aside to dodge it, followed by another sidestep as a second puppet go at him with a flying kick… Only for the puppet to suddenly change into a bundle of tentacles that grabbed into Sairaorg, catching him off guard and distracting him enough that he didn't notice Squall changed one of the puppets into a water axe from behind.

Squall attacked Sairaorg's back with his weapon, which broke upon impact and did nothing to him other than catch his attention. The latter flared his aura for a second, sending a shock wave that destroyed the tentacles and the puppets while blowing their creator away.

Squall readjusted in the air, landing on his feet perfectly while Sairaorg turned to face the younger man with a growing smirk. "You landed a blow on me faster than expected." The latter complimented, pleased that the former's training made him a surprisingly quick and crafty fighter. While nowhere close to his own full speed, Squall is faster than most High-Class Devils in the same age range or a few years older than him.

The older man then spread out his arms, silently asking the younger one if that's all he got.

Squall responded this time by creating four water arms from his back, roughly the same size as Sairaorg's. And with a mental command, the arms stretched out and attacked the latter in a fury of fists. Sairaorg himself put in a bit more effort when it comes to dodging, looking like he's dancing around the arms but that didn't stop him from noticing Squall's other action.

The young man had his right hand pointed at Sairaorg in a finger pistol with a small ball of blue energy at the tip. Four long streams of water swirled into the ball which caused it to glow brighter and brighter the more water is poured in, all while the size didn't change in the slightest.

The ladies at the table stared in awe at the scene before them, with Grayfia looking impressed at the Heir of Sitri's work. 'For him to maintain the sphere's size despite continuous adding power into it, all while keeping up the barrage of attacks at Sairaorg-sama as a distraction… That's an impressive amount of concentration and control that Squall-sama has for someone so young.'

The barrage of fists eventually stopped as the arms themselves were sucked into the sphere, a magic circle forming underneath Squall once his attack finished charging up. He paused for a moment, taking a few deep breaths while another magic circle appeared right behind him.

And then he fired, unleashing a blue laser-like attack at his sparring partner who took the attack head-on. The collision was similar to a pressured hose shooting water at a stone wall, doing little to no damage to Sairaorg with said water raining down all over the place.

The beam eventually ended with Sairaorg, other than soaked to the bones, being perfectly fine but Seekvaira noticed something else…

"That attack pushed Sairaorg back!?" The young girl gasped, shocked to see that the Heir of Bael was moved by the attack even if it's just a few inches. Ravel and Belfast, who just came back with the First Aid Kit, were surprised to see the Heir of Bael moved as well. As far as any of them knew, Sairaorg was a nigh-unstoppable and unmovable force of power that remained undefeated throughout his young career in the **[Rating Games]** that he's known as the **[Strongest Young Devil]**.

The only ones who weren't surprised are Grayfia, Rias and Sona. The maid estimated that the attack had enough firepower to at least move Sairaorg or even damage him if possible, while the young girls believed it would do something to the **[King]** other than getting him and the area wet.

"Not bad… I actually felt that." Sairaorg grinned, shaking his head around to get rid of some of the water. "While that attack took way too long to charge up, it had a kick to it to be a power-type Bishop's finishing move." His grin grew when he saw Squall still standing, hardly fazed by using such a costly spell. He then held up his arms into a fighting stance and taunted the latter with a 'Come get me!' gesture.

And the young man took the bait, running towards the older man with just his fists this time. Jumping at Sairaorg like his puppet did before but doing an axe kick that was easily blocked, before following it up with a sidekick to the face which Sairaorg dodged by tilting his head back and forcing them apart.

"Squall-sama's hand-to-hand is a bit rough… But he's performing quite well for someone mostly self-taught like Sairaorg-sama." Grayfia commented, watching the Sitri continue to strike at Sairaorg who casually block said attacks without breaking a sweat. "A proper teacher would help Squall-sama further advance that he could be a force to be reckoned with in the future."

"As expected from **MY** fiancé." Rias declared smugly, puffing out her chest. This annoyed Seekvaira but she didn't say anything to not appear jealous and instead continued watching her two friends duke-it-out.

After a few more minutes of watching the two men clash fists with one another, the ladies decided to have a little chat between themselves to catch up. Some talked about their own hobbies like Seekvaira and her Gunpla obsession, others about their dreams like becoming the **[Rating Games Champion]** , what kind of Peerage Members that each wants or even marriage. They would occasionally glance at the young men to see if anything has changed but mostly kept to themselves in their own little Girl's Gathering.

Eventually, the 'fight' between the two men finally finished, with Sairaorg looked no worse for worry. Squall, on the hand, was panting heavily and struggling to just stay on his feet but kept his novice fighting stance up. This cause the former to smile, pleased to see the strong will that the latter has even in the face of an opponent far above his level.

"Not bad, Squall. While I saw several openings in your attacks, you've performed better than most **[Kings]** I've fought in a fistfight." The Heir of Bael complimented the Heir of Sitri, the former relaxing his posture that the latter followed suit. "You've got a lot of potential in hand-to-hand, being tempered by dedicated training will make it stronger than ever. Keep it up…" Sairaorg's smile turned into a grin of excitement. "Because I hope that the next time we spar, you would be powerful enough for a true fight between us."

"Thanks…" The young man nodded with a sigh, a magic circle appearing underneath him. "Now if you would excuse me… I would like to take a relaxing bath."

And with that the young man vanishes into thin air, leaving his friends and sister to have some alone time that hopefully might not get interrupted by a certain older sister.

* * *

**X**

* * *

\- two hours later -

It was fifteen minutes before the birthday party, which located in one of the many large halls of Sitri Castle.

And like any social event hosted by a renowned Pillar House, it was filled to the brim with people of all shapes and sizes. Many are High-Class Devils from other Pillar houses, with most bringing their **[Queen]** there as a company to shave off the boredom.

But not all of them are here for simply celebrating the twin's birthday as many hoped to influence them in some way, hopeful that one of them might be referenced as a part of their growth and potentially bolster the reputation of their respective House. Others are here for potential business opportunities with one another since the Pillars rarely do this kind of celebrations.

Still, they all had to keep their appearance up and pretending to have a great time with drinks and chatting with each other while waiting for the birthday celebration to finally begin.

But there was one little problem…

"What's taking Squall so long?" Lady Sitri whispered to one of the servants, wondering what happened to her son.

Lady Sitri has heard about the spar between Squall and Sairaorg earlier from Grayfia, and she was understandably worried about her son since he could get hurt from clashing with the mighty Heir of Bael. Even worse is that today of her twin's birthday, and she couldn't have one of her children be limping around in the party because of a hit from a friendly fight.

But that worry of hers quickly went away after hearing that he's just tired and the praises from the **[Ultimate Queen]** and the **[Strongest Young Devil]** himself, happy that her slight fears were just her thinking of worse case scenarios and proud of him because of the good impression he made to important people of their society.

And so she spent the rest of the time before the party in a quite joyful mood, imaging the futures that her twins will individually take a long while her son taking over as Head of Sitri once she and her beloved retire.

But her good mood soon to went back to worry when her son hasn't appeared yet, despite having hours to rest and get himself ready after the spar. Made even worse when Sona herself, who's with her brother 90% of the time, has no idea where Squall is after leaving her and their friends to spend hours relaxing before the party.

"I'm sure it's fine, my dear." Lord Sitri said from her side, trying to ease his wife's worries about their missing boy. He too has heard about the spar but wasn't too worried about him as his dear wife, having full confidence in his chosen heir. "Our son loves to take long baths, please he must be tired from sparing with Sairaorg-kun and the antics of Serafall."

As if the whole world wanted to prove him wrong, another servant came rushing to them with a panicked look on his face that made Lady Sitri's fears jump through the roof. "My Lord, the Young Master has disappeared!"


End file.
